Shadows
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: "You love him?" GA laughed hysterically. "What do you mean you love him?" "I mean," Roy answered darkly "that I love everything about him. I can't live without him." RedBeetle; BlueArrow; JaimexRoy; Roy/Jaime


**Shadows**

He couldn't remember the last time he saw his skin so flushed and bruised. Sweat drenched the blankets and tears stained the pillow. Soon, he couldn't breathe.

Jamie tried to choke out a sound. Any sound.

"What was the panic word?" he thought. "Did we even establish a panic word?"

He knew how violent Roy could get when he'd been shooting up, but this was beyond angry sex. Harper ravished Jaime's neck, kissing and biting in places that the teen didn't even know existed.

Roy's hand slid down his back and gripped his ass hard before sliding a finger between his cheeks. Jaime huffed out in pleasure, gripping the man's shoulders for support. The archer's finger teased the teen's hole lightly causing Jaime to squirm.

His intentions are dangerous,

the scarab warned. Jaime pushed that to the back of his mind. All he wanted was Roy.

"Fucking slut," Roy mumbled, mindlessly.

Jaime didn't mind the random and hurtful phrases that slipped out of the archer's mouth. he knew Roy could get like this when he was high. And he loved it.

"Mmmm, you like that Jaime?"

Roy plunged his finger inside the teen's anus. Jaime's breath hitched at the sensation.

"Goddamn whore. You have the body of a slut, you know that?"

Jaime trembled at his touch. He could hear himself pant as Roy slipped his finger in and out. He could feel a second finger enter him roughly. He let out a moan, which quickly turned into a croak when the hand at his neck squeezed harder.

Black spots began to form in Jaime's vision. Roy moved his hand from the teen's neck and down to his left nipple. He ran his tongue over the right before sucking on it roughly. Jaime rubbed his throbbing member against the red-head's at a slow and hard pace, causing the older man to moan.

Roy rolled Jaime's nipple between his teeth as he growled out "Spread your legs."

Jaime let out a whimper and obeyed.

You must resist Jaime!

"Shut up!" The teen growled at the scarab.

Roy's erect penis prodded at Jaime's entrance, teasing him to no end.

"Damn it Roy!" Jaime hissed. "I need you now!"

Jaime nearly screamed at the feeling of Roy's hard cock inside him. He let the teen get used to the feeling before he thrust into him roughly. Jaime cried out in pain, then he moaned when he felt a trickle of pleasure flow through him.

Roy grunted as his thrusts became frantic. Jaime held on to the man's shoulders for support as he pounded into him. He wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and rolled his hips in rhythm with the red head's. Roy kissed him hard, not bothering to wipe the saliva that dripped past their lips.

Jaime kissed back harder, wanting Roy to put everything he had into him. Roy got the vibe and wiggled his tongue into Jaime's mouth so far that it choked him. It took everything the teen had to keep from biting the older man. He could barely breathe. Roy's tongue darted at Jaime's throat repeatedly; he smiled when the teen's chest heaved up and down frantically.

He will harm you! Resist! Pull back!

Soon the scarab's warnings were all but drowned out. Jaime didn't have time for that anymore. He wanted this, no matter how much pain it brought him.

Roy pulled back and met Jaime's eyes, still thrusting inside of him.

"Don't close your eyes," Roy commanded.

Jaime nodded weakly. Roy moved their positions so that they were laying on their sides and he was behind Jaime. He wrapped his arm around Jaime's torso and his hand held his thigh so that he could hold it up for a better entrance. He looked down at the dark-skinned teen and kept his eyes with his. Neither wanted to look away from the other.

Roy's eyes were cold and bloodshot. Jaime could remember every night before this; it was always the same way. After a mission, if Roy was in the mood he'd pull the teen into his room and make love to him. Then the drama with Oliver began and Roy turned back to drugs.

This wasn't love-making. This was just Roy Harper's way of venting. But Jaime didn't care what it was. As long as he had Roy, nothing else mattered.

The teen felt himself getting close. He was moaning uncontrollably, unable to contain himself. He let out one last yell before releasing himself onto the blankets.

"Red Arrow, you are," the voice of Red Tornado said before pausing.

Roy shot the robot a dark look, but didn't stop pounding into Jaime. The teen could hear the faint sound of the door closing. Satisfied, the red head looked back to his young lover and tucked his brown hair behind his ear.

"Jaime," Roy moaned as he came inside the teen. Roy took a moment to bask in the afterglow before rolling over to thow the blankets over them. He pulled Jaime close and wrapped his arms around him.

"Aren't you worried about Red Tornado telling the others?" Jaime asked.

Roy only smiled and said the most sensible words that he'd said all night.. "They won't kick you off the team. They'll blame me instead and say I forced you to do this."

Jaime opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the older man's lips.

"Sleep Jaime," Roy commanded.

Jaime nodded and wrapped his arms around Roy before falling asleep with him.

It wasn't long before Jaime found himself being torn away from his lover's arms and carried to another room with a towel wrapped around him. Roy only smiled at this as if he didn't care. Then Jaime realized that Roy _wanted_ to get caught. He only wanted to piss Green Arrow off. It seemed insane, but Jaime respected him for his bravery to do so.

* * *

"He's just a kid! What were you thinking?" Green Arrow screamed at him.

Jaime peeked around the corner to see. Roy was still smiling. Why was he smiling?

The teen threw his hands in his pockets and started to walk off when something unexpected happened.

"I love him Oliver."

Jaime stopped. Did he just say that?

"You love him?" GA laughed hysterically. "What do you mean you love him?"

"I mean," Roy answered darkly "that I love everything about him. I can't live without him."

Jaime felt tears come to his eyes but held them back when the scarab scolded him for being so weak. It had been a long time since Jaime had seen this side of Roy. He stood in front of the justice league and told them how he felt about Jaime.

"Well I think he can love without you," GA scoffed.

"Roy," Jaime whispered approaching the older man.

"Jaime."

He held the teen protectively. Jaime kissed Roy softly then turned to look at Green Arrow.

"I love him," Jaime said in front of everyone. "We can relate to each other, we're not that far apart in age, and he's always there for me when I need him."

Jaime looked at Roy and smiled. "I can't live without him. So if you want to dismember anyone from the Justice League, take me out of Young Justice first. I'm not going anywhere without Roy."

It was like Roy said: no one blamed Jaime no matter how badly he wanted them to. They all saw this as Roy's fault. But things changed when Nightwing found him overdosed in an alley, bleeding from knife wounds. Jaime would never forget that night. He never wanted to remember, but it was something that would be forever etched into the back of his mind.

He wanted nothing more to have the man he once loved back. Now Roy had become a shadow of his former self.


End file.
